Ragefire Chasm
|boss=Bazzalan |type= |level=13-16 |minlevel=8 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} Ragefire Chasm - A Tűzharag-szakadék insta Orgrimmarban található. Bejárata az Árnyhasadék-ban van, közvetlenül Neeru Fireblade sátra mellett. A lávabarlang otthont ad az ellenséges troggok néhány példányának, és a Lángoló Penge követőinek. Ez a társaság a közelmúltban kezdte működését a környéken. Ez az egyik legrövidebb insta a játékban, s egyben a legkönnyebb is. Rengeteg hordás játékos itt kezdi instapályafutását. Története A Tűzharag-szakadékot elsőként Gazlowe, a goblin mérnökök vezetője fedezte fel, amikor Rexxar látogatást tett Orgrimmarban. Ekkor fedezte fel, hogy egy tüzes szakadék található Orgrimmar alatt. Később a troggok egyik legerősebb klánjának tagjai, a Tűzharag troggok vették birtokba a szakadékot, és a mély, lávával töltött alagutakat. Magatha, a taurenek látnoka arra törekedett, hogy békét kössenek ezekkel a lényekkel, de ellenséges viselkedésükkel semmit se tudott kezdeni. Rájött, hogy a troggokat hidegen hagyja a diplomácia, és veszélyes ellenségei lehetnek a Hordának, ha nem tesznek valamit. A titokzatos Árnyéktanács egyik szektája is a szakadékban lelt menedékre. Ezt a szektát a Perzselő Pengének hívják, vezetői: Taragaman, az Éhező, egy veszélyes felgár; Jergosh the Invoker, egy erős boszorkánymester és Bazzalan, egy szatír. Csak a megfelelő pillanatra várnak, hogy előbújjanak sötét rejtekhelyükről, és elpusztítsák mindazt, amit a Horda felépített a környező vidékeken. Térképek E: bejárat az orgrimmari Árnyhasadék felől 1. Maur Grimtotem és Oggleflint 2. Taragaman, az Éhező 3. Jergosh the Invoker 4. Bazzalan *WoW-Pro Map bossokkal, küldetés célokkal, és ajánlott útvonalakkal. Tippek, trükkök az instához: Mivel ez a legalacsonyabb szintű insta a játékban ( a 8-as szintű játékosok már bemehetnek), a hossza, és a főbossok lootja nem hasonlítható össze a többi instáéval. Viszont kellő tapasztalatot lehet szerezni, és kiváló bevezető azoknak, akik csak ismerkednek a játékkal Előkészületek A csapatba, amellyel együtt mész meghódítani a szakadékot, érdemes olyan játékosokat behívni, akiknek különbözik a képessége a tiedtől. Ha megfelelő szintű játékosokat szedsz össze, semmi sem állíthat meg. Egy healert mindenképpen vigyél magaddal, hogy valakinek legyen gondja a sérült csapattagokra. Ha valaki meghal, akkor hosszú sétára számíthat, mert a temető Orgrimmaron kívül helyezkedik el. Ne feledd, hogy a Tűzharag-szakadékban az összes mob elit. Ezek sokkal erősebbek, mint az átlagos mobok. A legfontosabb eszköz ezen ellensé-gek legyőzéséhez a csapatmunka, ez mindennek a kulcsa. A Tűzharag-szakadékban Az insta elején néhány elementálba fogtok ütközni, legyőzésük után találkoztok először a troggokkal. Ezek a mobok nem okozhatnak nehézséget, és egy küldetéshez is meg kell ölni őket ( ). Arra figyeljetek, hogy ne húzzatok be sokat egyszerre, vagy elég hamar problémáitok lesznek. Miután végigharcoltátok magatokat a nyugati párkányon, és felértetek a csúcsra, ott találjátok Maur Grimtotem testét. Itt letudhattok egy újabb küldetést. A troggok újabb csapatának elintézése után folytathatjátok utatokat, amely újabb elementál mobok között vezet tovább. Ezek 1-2 fős kis csoportokban jönnek, könnyű ellenfelek. Innestől kezdve belebotolhatsz a Perzselő Penge kultistáiba is. Minél többet öljetek meg belőlük, mert ők dobják a könyveket, melyek a The Power to Destroy küldetéshez kellenek. Ők már általában 2-3 fős csoportokban támadnak, itt már nagyobb odafigyelés szükséges. Miután megtisztítottátok az utat, eljuttok egy lávatóhoz, melynek közepén egy hatalmas démonúr áll, az insta egyik legerősebb bossa: Taragaman, az Éhező. Viszonylag könnyű elintézni, ha egy tanknak sikerül rendesen megfogni, a dpsek gyorsan leapríthatják. Erősebbet üt, mint a többi mob az instában, és van egy támadása, amelyikkel belelökhet a lávába, vagy belök a többi mob közé. Megölése után ne felejtsétek el lootolni, mert a szíve kell egy küldetéshez. A démon elleni csata után a következő két célpont a Perzselő Penge két vezető-je: Bazzalan, és Jergosh the Invoker. Jergosh közvetlenül Taragaman után van, míg Bazzalanhoz a Jergoshtól jobbra lévő párkányon lehet feljutni. Mindkét bosst könnyű legyőzni, ha nem húztok be más mobot csata közben. Ha végeztetek velük, akkor az instát is befejeztétek, mehettek vissza a bejárathoz. Ha minden csoportosulást meg akartok ölni, akkor kicsivel több, mint egy órát is igénybe vehet az insta, de megéri végigvinni az öt küldetés és a kék cuccok miatt. Küldetések *Quests that actually take the player into Ragefire Chasm are highlighted. Küldetés jutalmak Final quest in the chain: * * * * : * * : * * * Final quest in the chain: * Insta lényei * Felguards (one, Taragaman the Hungerer) * Lava elementals * Orcs * Satyr (one, Bazzalan) * Tauren (one, Maur Grimtotem) * Troggs * Voidwalkers * Worms Encounters Mobok Trash mobs in Ragefire Chasm include: *Earthborer *Rock Elemental *Ragefire Trogg *Ragefire Shaman *Searing Blade Enforcer *Searing Blade Cultist *Searing Blade Warlock (comes with a non-elite Voidwalker pet) Loot See Ragefire Chasm loot. Videók Project Lore: Ragefire Chasm Külső hívatkozások